deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma
Akuma is a fighter from the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the second episode of Death Battle, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, where he fought Mortal Kombat villain Shang Tsung. Bio Known as Gouki in Japan, his life revolves around fighting. He travels the world day and night to find worthy opponents. He only lost once to his brother Gouken, whom he supposedly killed after a rematch. He also attempts to make Ryu succumb to the Satsui no Hado. Death Battle Info Gou Hadoken *Total Control *Can Fire Multiple at Once *Shinku-Hadoken *Can be Charged *Usable in Midair (Zanku Hadoken) Special Moves And Attacks *Gou Shoryuken "Dragonfist" *"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick *Teleport *Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip" Super Arts *Shinku-Hadoken *Kongo Kokuretsu Zan *Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon" **Literally translates to "Instant Hell Murder" One Minute Melee Akuma appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he faced off against Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach. He ended up winning when he sent Kenpachi flying with Demon Armageddon. In Season 2, Akuma won again when he transformed into Oni and knocked Kenpachi out with Misogi. In Season 4, Akuma was again victorious against his opponent, when he, in Oni form, killed Kenpachi with Wrath of the Raging Demon, but he lost his arm in the process. Their fight is known as Akuma VS Kenpachi Trilogy. In M. Bison VS God Rugal, Dr. Bosconovitch reveals that Shadaloo captured Akuma sometime after the fight, and when Bison threatened the doctor's life, he unleashes God Rugal on his master, who was powered by Akuma's Hado. At the end of the fight, a future match is teased featuring Cyber-Akuma. He made another cameo in the beginning of Byakuya VS Kakashi, where Byakuya spectates a part of his third fight against Kenpachi. DBX Akuma appeared as a combatant in DBX where he faced off against Iron Fist from Marvel Comics. He won when he transformed into Oni and hit Iron Fist with Tenchi Sokaigen, killing him in the process. Gallery AkumaSprite.gif|Akuma Sprite from DEATH BATTLE, One Minute Melee and DBX Oni sprite.gif|Oni Sprite from One Minute Melee Season 2 latest 3.jpg|Oni Oni_Stance.gif|Oni Sprite from One Minute Melee Season 4 and DBX Shun Goku Satsu.gif|Akuma performing the Raging Demon Trivia *Akuma is the first Capcom character to be on Death Battle, with the following 19 being Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy and Frank West. **He is also the first Capcom character to win a Death Battle, the next five being Zangief, Blanka, Strider Hiryu, Dante and Zero. * Akuma is the first Street Fighter character in Death Battle, with the following nine being Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. **He is the first Street Fighter character to win, with the next two being Zangief and Blanka. *Akuma is the first Street Fighter character to fight against a Mortal Kombat character, with the following four being M. Bison, Ryu and Cammy White. **He is also the first and so far the only Street Fighter character to defeat a Mortal Kombat character. * Akuma is the first character to win in both Death Battle and in One Minute Melee, with the following being Sonic, Hercule Satan, Kirby, Roronoa Zoro, Batman, Vegeta, Solid Snake, Raiden, Zero, Tails, Guts, Sora and Toph Beifong. *Akuma is the first combatant to return to One Minute Melee, with the next nine being Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo and Zero. **He is also the first combatant to return more than once in One Minute Melee, with the second one being Bowser. *He is also one of only four characters, with the other three being Bowser, Vegeta, and Frieza to appear more than once in One Minute Melee and win every time. Akuma and Bowser appeared and won three fights, while Vegeta and Frieza appeared and won two fights. *Akuma is so far, the character with most victories, having won one fight in Death Battle, three in One Minute Melee, and one in DBX. The second place goes to Vegeta, who won one Death Battle, two One Minute Melees and one DBX. **Akuma has made the second most appearances in ScrewAttack shows with 7, as he appeared once in Death Battle as a fighter, three times in One Minute Melee as a fighter, once in DBX as a fighter and in two cameos in two other One Minute Melee's. The first place goes to Batman with 9 appearances, as he appeared as a combatant in three Death Battles, in two One Minute Melees and having had a cameo in four other Death Battles. *Akuma is the fourth character that won in Death Battle, One Minute Melee and DBX, with the three before him being Roronoa Zoro, Raiden and Zero, and the next one being Vegeta. **He is also the first non-swordsman to accomplish this, the next being Vegeta. Curiously, they are both hand-to-hand antiheroes. *Akuma and Kenpachi Zaraki are the first pair of fighters to have fought against each other three times. The other pair of fighters to do this are Sephiroth and Vergil, who fought twice in One Minute Melee and once in Death Battle, while Akuma and Kenpachi Zaraki fought three times in One Minute Melee. References *Akuma on Wikipedia. *Akuma on the Street Fighter Wiki. *Akuma on the Capcom Database. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Demons Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Martial Artists Category:Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:DBX Victor Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form